Yule Ball
by silverbulletsdeath
Summary: What if the Second Task took place before the Yule Ball and everyone just assumed that Ron and Harry would go together?


Author's Note: The game in this one-shot is find the direct quote from the book or even paraphrasing. I literally had the book open next to me to pull important information and dialogue I felt would be the same from those moments. Happy Holidays everyone. Also, obviously this is AU, the timeline in the fourth book had to be shifted to accommodate the question.

 **Yule Ball**

Potter! Weasley! _Will you pay attention?_ "

It was the end of the lesson and no one was interested in listening to Professors anymore. It was two days after the last Task. Neville had thankfully been a lifesaver in supplying Harry gillyweed since it had taken Harry getting a hint from Cedric three days before the task to figure out what the task even was. The task being just a month over the last one just didn't seem like enough time to recover, thankfully, the champions had been assured they would find out what the next task was at the beginning of January so they had a month to prepare.

In the meantime, it was month until Christmas vacation, and between the task and the upcoming holidays, no one could pay attention to school work. To be fair, they had already transformed their guinea fowl into a guinea pig, with only Neville's still sprouting feathers. Their homework had been written down, now they were just waiting for that bell.

But, of course, McGonagall would try to cram some last minute lesson or information until the last moment. Harry and Ron looked up from where they had been dueling with Fred and George's fake wands.

"Now that Potter and Weasley have been kind enough to act their age," said Professor McGonagall. "And now I have something to say to you all. The Yule Ball is approaching—"

Harry yawned and looked away. He probably would have to go to the ball. He wasn't sure he wanted to. Maybe it was because he was forced to as a Champion, but mostly he just wondered if it was something he'd want to be part of. None of the other schools had any students that he was interested in mixing with, and it had always been nice to have Hogwart's almost completely to himself, with only Ron or Hermione and very few others even in the Gryffindor dorm.

The Professor said something about dress robes. Harry sighed. It sounded very stiff neck, the kind of thing that Uncle Vernon would have preened to take Aunt Petunia. Harry glanced around, all the girls looked excited. Perhaps it would be interesting. He could probably disappear or at least find his friends after the main part of the ball and all the silly ceremony had been done.

Harry met Ron's eyes, and Ron smiled nervously at him before they both looked back at the Professor.

Finally, the bell rang. Chairs scraped against the floor. Harry noticed that Professor McGonagall was blushing as she nervously played with the papers on her desk. Apparently she really wasn't looking forward to letting her hair down, or she expected the Gryffindors to do something embarrassing during the Ball.

"Potter and Weasley—a word if you please."

The two boys shared a look, and Hermione sent them a look over her shoulder that Harry was sure was her saying she thought they deserved whatever tongue lashing or punishment Professor McGonagall gave them.

"Potter, the champions and their partners…"

"What partners?" asked Harry. McGonagall frowned at him, like he was trying to pull something over on her. Harry glanced at Ron, but he looked just as lost as Harry. Maybe he hadn't really listening to what Professor McGonagall had been saying either.

"Your partners for the Yule Time Ball, Mr. Weasely," said Professor McGonagall. This time when Harry glanced over at Ron, the other boy wasn't looking at him. Instead Ron was starting to turn the same color as his hair as he stared at the floor. "Oh, no, you two will be at the Yule, I know you are both are signed up to be here over the holidays, and Potter, you must have known you'd be expected to be there as a champion yourself. I will not have you two sneaking about the castle causing trouble or sneaking away into town."

Harry and Ron stood there. While Harry had been hoping it wasn't mandatory for him, he hadn't even thought about leaving the castle.

"Now, as I was saying, you will be expected, along with the other champions to open the ball with a dance," said Professor McGonagall. Harry felt his mouth drop. He had to dance? He had to dance with Ron? He looked over at Ron, who was still staring at the ground, and his face was turning redder than his hair.

"I don't dance," said Harry without missing a beat.

"Oh yes you do?" said Professor McGonagall. "It's tradition. You are a Hogwart's champion, and you will do what's expected of you as a representative of the school. Mr. Weasely can lead, I'm sure his mother made sure he knew at least the basic steps. She always had a good head on her shoulder."

"Yes, ma'am," said Ron, actually saying something, though he still refused to look up from the floor.

"But—I don't—"

"You heard my Potter," said Professor McGonagall in a very final sort of way.

Harry and Ron left the classroom, they had lunch and then a break for their third period. That meant they had plenty of time to just process. Like the fact that Ron was apparently his dancing partner.

"Well, you two have detention?" asked Hermione, her arms crossed. Harr shook his head, but Ron just pushed past Hermione, practically running away. Hermione watched him leave before turning back to Harry in confusion. Harry found himself blushing hard. "What happened?"

"Um, we have to dance the opener at the Yule Ball… together," Harry said, slowly, he walked past Hermione too. But he didn't run or walk fast, he just wanted an excuse not to look at her. Was this a wizard thing? Did guys usually dance with other guys when they were wizards? He was pretty sure muggles paired up girl and guy. It would have been nice to ask a girl to the dance.

Cho sprang to mind immediately, making Harry blush. Cho would have been a great person to ask dance with him. Not that he would have been able to work up the courage.

Then he heard Hermione groan.

"And you two have refused to talk about the last task and what it means," Hermione said, being a little overdramatic Harry thought. Though he wasn't sure what Hermione was talking about. What hadn't they talked about? Was it that he hadn't just saved Ron and left the others to be saved by their champions? Was it that his precious person had been Ron? That was just because Ron was his best friend and Harry didn't have a girlfriend. Fleur's precious person had been her sister, and Harry really hoped they weren't dating.

And then Harry shook his head because he really didn't want to think about that.

"What do you mean?" he asked instead. Which just made Hermione groan and bump him with her shoulder.

"You know exactly what I mean," she said with a roll of her eyes. "I mean, right after Ron and you start talking again, and he's dancing on his toes and you're constantly shooting him uncertain looks because you felt abandoned. He gets told you're his precious thing and you go and save him from mermen. It's like a soap opera."

"It is not," said Harry reflexively. Because even if he wasn't allowed to watch TV, that didn't mean he hadn't been cleaning or had overheard his aunt talking about one of those shows with the neighbors she invited over and called friends. "And, of course, he's important to me, but…"

Harry trailed off and he saw Hermione narrow her eyes at him. Then she sighed and shook her head and smiled at him.

"Really, you should do research on the wizarding world Harry," Hermione chastised. Harry looked over at her in confusion. She smiled at him. "Ron's probably just freaked out because his family is usually so against the pure blood lifestyle."

"Hermione, I have no idea what you're talking about," said Harry with a sigh. Hermione shook her head.

"Pure bloods usually only have one or two children. Usually trying for a girl and a boy, but sometimes they didn't use the potion to make sure…"

"Hermione, do I need to know this?" asked Harry.

"This is so you know where Ron is coming from," Hermione said slowly. "Anyway, Ron is the last male in line to 'inherit' what his parents have. So he would have been encouraged to have a male lover instead of a female one."

"Wouldn't purebloods want more children?"

"And how many siblings does Malfoy have?" asked Hermione. Harry blushed. He might have assumed that since it seemed like from what little he knew, that the Malfoy's and other purebloods were a little inbred, and thus might not have had the ability to have more than one child.

That, and he really didn't want to think about it.

"So, he doesn't want to be my partner at the Yule Ball because it's a pureblood thing to have male… we wouldn't be lovers Hermione!" said Harry, blushing hard. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"See, this is why I wish Professor McGonagall hadn't said anything. What with Ron and his hang ups with his family position, and you being raised by completely bigoted…" Hermione huffed, her face twisting in irritation. Harry looked at her in surprise. He'd never heard her so mad at her relatives, though there had been moments he'd seen her get annoyed at little things he'd said they said to him or about their feelings on people and magic in general. Or even their treatment of him.

But to say something against a teacher? Usually they had to really offend her before she did something like that. Though she wasn't nearly as angry as she had been when she'd been taking Divination.

"Ginny and I were talking about when we were going to give you a little push. Maybe after you two had sweated about picking out a girl to go with a while we were going to sort of hint you could go together," said Hermione. Harry glared at her, and she just smiled at him. Apparently, she was ready to shamelessly butt into his life, but that did seem like her. Harry sighed.

"I've never seen a… poof—" Harry froze when Hermione hugged him. "Um, what did I say?"

"Don't call yourself that," she said. Harry blushed. He knew it was offensive, or at least not something nice to say, but when that's the only word you heard used, he wasn't sure what you'd call someone who liked someone who was the same gender. Of course, anything said by Vernon, especially with that sneer should be considered less than flattering.

"I like girls Hermione," said Harry with a sigh. Hermione gave him a look, and Harry blushed before glaring at her. "I like Cho."

Hermione sighed. "I wish they had a sex ed class." At least when she said that, she turned as red as Harry had. "But I did find some interesting books on it, and it is really goes into the wizard perspective too, so it would probably be perfect for you to read."

"So, Krum must have asked you to the ball already," said Harry, cutting her off. Hermione glared at him, as if to say she knew what he was trying to do, then she sighed.

"No, I keep seeing him in the library, like we saw him before, but now whenever I see him, he blushes and practically runs away," said Hermione. She glared at the ground and kicked her foot on the next step. "Boys are stupid. If he wouldn't run away, then I could just ask him and get this over with."

"I think the champions are supposed to ask the person to go to the Yule Ball," said Harry. Hermione rolled their eyes as they started down the stairs, close to the Great Hall.

"What are you going to do?" asked Hermione. This time Harry didn't need to ask what she meant.

Harry sighed.

"I don't know, but for right now, I think I'm going to eat lunch with my friends," said Harry. Hermione snorted and shook her head as they headed to the Gryffindor table where Ron was sitting.

-Harry-Ron-

Harry meant it, and oddly enough, once they sat down to eat, Ron acted as if nothing had happened. Still, Harry noticed small things, like Ron was really conscious of the girls in the school. Harry couldn't blame him. It seemed like whenever he looked around, there was another group of girls all packed together and giggling. Even if Harry wanted to finally break the tension between himself and Ron and ask a girl to the dance, than he doubted he'd be able to work up the courage to ask them when they traveled in packs and looked to be given any boys who dared go near them the stink eye.

Not that Harry even dared to think about it. He even had a chance to ask Cho when he went to give a letter to Hedwig, but then he remembered all the whispers and rumor floating around. Well, it wasn't a rumor, no it was.

Harry sighed. The whole thing seemed overly complicated, but everyone who didn't know the details thought it was all so simple. The Gryffindor's in particular seemed convinced they knew the truth, and would tell anyone who listened what it was. No, Hermione and Harry had never been going out. Yes, Ron had been mad at Harry for sneaking his name into the Goblet of Fire, but not Ron's, but when Harry had faced the dragon, Ron had not only realized how much of an idiot he was, but also his feelings for his best friend. The second task had what had finally established the two of them as a couple.

Fred and George in particular had a story going that was so overdramatic and ridiculous that it edged out of reality completely, and the story only got more ridiculous the more they told it. At one point, Harry had somehow saved Ron from the dragon. Which a seventh year Ravenclaw girl had pointed out didn't need to be added to the story, seeing as Harry ended up saving Ron in the second task.

Perhaps the worse addition, and one that had wormed itself early into their tales and continued even now, was that Harry and Ron always shared a kiss. Whether it was cute, hilarious, passionate, or awkward, it was always there at least once in the story. At first it had even caused more problems, every time Ron heard his brothers or some other person get to the supposed kiss, he would turn red and not talk to Harry for an hour or even more.

So, asking a girl was out of the question. Harry had just started to stop getting death glares from the other Houses, and while there were still mostly badges supporting Cedric on people's chest, only the Slytherin's ever made them say "Potter Stinks". Harry had been asked by a curly-haired third year Hufflepuff to go to the dance with her. But he'd been so surprised, and all he could see was the pranks the twins would play on him for breaking their little brother's heart, that he'd told her no a bit too harshly and the poor thing had run away in tears.

Harry had been forced to endure Seamus and Dean's taunts all through History of Magic. Thankfully they hadn't dragged Ron into the ribbing. Maybe because Ron had that shocked look on his face that he always got when them being a couple was brought up. But he actually snapped out of it, and even joked with Harry about going with the girl. Harry thought it best he not mention the real reason he turned her down in such a panic, and instead mentioned how tall she was and how ridiculous it would look dancing with her.

It took a moment, but Harry realized only moments after saying it how that sounded. Ron was taller than the third year girl. Though, from what the Professor had said, Harry would be the one lead in the dance, which made him the girl and thus it wasn't as ridiculous with Harry being so much shorter than his friend.

Harry and Ron walked the rest of the way to Charms without talking or looking at each other.

"I can't believe this," said Hermione in a huff. She had a piece of toast in one hand and what looked like at least three copies of the paper. "Hagrid, can the skrewts use the Daily Prophet as bedding?"

"I don't know," said Hagrid. He'd been trying to get Harry and Ron to help feed the skrewts during the winter holidays as extra credit. Thinking it would be a fun excuse for all of them to get together and hang out. Harry and Ron had been trying to think of creative lies to excuse why there would be no chance in hell that they could ever do that. "I don't think it would hurt them."

"Good enough," said Hermione, stalking over to the pen and standing next to Harry and Ron as she opened her bag and more papers spilled out. Harry and Ron shared a look before looking back at the papers. Ron snagging one while Hermione started ripping the first Prophet apart.

"How do you have so many?" Harry asked Hermione carefully. She looked fit to take on one the skewts with her bare hands and win.

"I took it off every person who shoved it into my face," snapped Hermione as she ripped the paper up, the photographs yelling silently. Ron pushed Harry, and then shoved the Prophet into Harry's face. Harry only saw a quick flash that had his name, heart break, and home before Hermione grabbed the paper from Ron and was ripping it into smaller and smaller pieces. She looked like a woman possessed.

"Ah, Hermione, it's just a sensational piece. Everyone who matters already knows you're not…" Ron flinched when Hermione glared at him.

"Why am I the homewrecker? You're the one Harry is going out with now. You were after me in this little romance tale she's creating," Hermione muttered under her breath as she continued to rip the paper up into smaller and smaller pieces. Ron had gone pale again, and Harry really wished this all would just be over already.

"It's just Rita Skeeter," Harry pointed out. "I mean, by now everyone has to know how unreliable she is."

Hermione snorted and shook her head, making her curls bounce. "You would think. But some people don't appear to know how to make their brains work."

At this Hermione snarled and ripped what looked like the entire paper up. She was really taking this whole article a bit strongly. Even Hagrid had wandered back over to them and was looking at Hermione like she was a dangerous animal. And Hagrid liked dangerous animals and thought they were cute.

"You coming to this ball thing on Christmas Day, Hagrid?" asked Ron, his voice spiking from nerves a little. Harry turned to look at the teacher, trying to smile at him. Maybe today could be saved somehow. Maybe Ron wouldn't get into his usual funk when the topic of them being an item came up, and maybe Hermione would stop overreacting over a stupid article written by a hack.

"Though' I might look in on it, yeah," said Hagrid. "Should be a good do, I reckon. You'll be openin' the dancing yeh, Harry and Ron?"

And that was it, Ron walked off, Hermione actually swore and followed him. Hagrid looked at Harry in confusion. Harry offered an unsure smile.

"It's complicated," Harry said with a shrug, before looking back over at Ron. He really wished his friend didn't react like this. Alright, it was weird that everyone just assumed they were together, and there was that whole pureblood nonsense, but they were friends. He should be able to laugh it off, or at least just be a little uncomfortable and confused like Harry was.

Harry jumped a little when Hagrid's heavy hand landed on his shoulder.

"Hey Harry, I'm sure things'll work out. Ya and Ron have always been close. He jus' has to get his head around the idea," said Hagrid. Harry sighed and nodded. It didn't seem worth it to try and explain the situation. "Come on, I think I'm done here, and I think we could both do with something warm and some biscuits."

Harry smiled. At least Hagrid would always be on his side.

As the Yule Ball slowly came closer and closer and Harry still didn't think how he could break the ice between him and Ron. They were both running out of time to just get this situation over and either announce that they were taking girls to the dance, or decide to go together, because honestly Harry was starting to think that would just be the easiest solution.

But Ron can wait it out couldn't he? He doesn't have to have a partner to go to the ball. Harry does. Harry has to have a partner for the ball because he's a Champion and he has to.

Harry glances at the hat in his hands. It's the Chudley Cannon's hat that he got for a Christmas present. But if Harry's going officially ask him to the Yule Ball, then Hagrid had agreed that flowers weren't really appropriate.

Ron wasn't a girl.

Harry stuffs the hat in his robes. It's fine. We'll figure something out. This is just in case. As I said to Hermione, the champion has to ask their partner to the dance, right?

Harry hears about the Weird Sisters, a band that Harry doesn't know, but any wizard who grew up listening to WWN (Wizarding Wireless Network) were all excited over. Harry was just grateful that most teachers had taken the hint and weren't assigning them much work now. Absolutely no one could concentrate with the Yule Ball coming up and everyone gushing over clothes, and dancing, and everything.

Though a few teachers had been able to sneak in some last-minute tests. Snape had let them know that they would be testing them on poison antidotes and Harry had still failed for forgetting the bezoar. It didn't help that Hermione thought Harry should start practicing spells before he even knew what the next task was, and that Fred had made asking for a date look as easy as breathing.

Thankfully, his little lecture, or whatever it was, had been more directed at Ron. Though Harry wasn't sure if Fred thought that the joke had gone too far and that Ron needed to end the farce so Harry could get a date. Or if he was saying that Harry and Ron somehow not being confirmed as going together was stupid because it was the easiest thing in the world for one of them to officially ask the other.

Ron had then asked if Hermione and Krum were officially going together, and Hermione had turned an interesting red and stormed away.

Hogwart's really has been overdone this year. The entire place even more festive than Harry had even seen it. He was listening to some of the pictures sing a sound of some festive song in another language, perhaps Russian, when Ron was rushed into the common room. He looked ashen-faced and distant. Ginny hovered around him, talking in soothing tones.

"Why did I do it?" Ron asked wildly, apparently at the floor. "I don't know what made me do it!"

"What?" asked Harry. Ginny met his eyes, and he realized her expression wasn't one of sympathy, well, she was trying to make it one of sympathy, but what it really looked like what she wanted to do was burst out laughing.

"He—er—just asked Fleur Delacour to go to the ball with him," said Ginny. She looked as though she was fighting back a smile, but she led Ron to one of the couches in front of the fire and gave him a small pat of sympathy when he sat down.

"You _what_?" asked Harry, and then flinched when everyone stopped talking and looked in their direction. He hoped he hadn't sounded angry. He wasn't angry, but what had possessed him to think that was a good idea? Of course, now the headline Rita Skeeters next article would paint him as a possessive, possibly abusive boyfriend. No wonder his relationships with his friends didn't last long.

"I don't know what made me do it!" Ron gaped again. "What was I playing at? There were people—all around—I've gone mad—she was standing there talking to Diggory—and it sort of came over me—and I asked her!"

Ron moaned and put his face in his hands.

"She looked completely mortified, and it was so obvious that she thinking about a way to turn me down. I think it would have been better if she didn't like me because I helped save her sister." Said Ron, some of his words muffled by his hands.

"She's part vela," said Harry, sitting down next to Ron but being careful not to touch him. "You were right—her grandmother was one. It wasn't your fault, I bet you just walked past when she was turning on the old charm for Diggory and got a blast of that. Though why she would bother I don't know. He's obviously going with Cho."

"This is mad," said Ron with a shake of his head and a sigh. "We're the only ones left who haven't got anyone—except Neville."

Harry took a deep breath. Now or never. The break had started, Christmas was around the corner, it was now or they really wouldn't be able to get a date for the ball.

Standing up fast enough to see spots, Harry spun on his heels and looked right at Ron, who gulped. Harry looked away. Ok, he needed to calm down. Everyone expected for them to go together anyway. This didn't have to change anything. And if things became weird… well things had already been weird and like every other hump, we'd eventually go back to normal.

So, Harry dragged out the hat and held it toward Ron.

"Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" Harry asked. The room felt really hot. And Ron just stared at him, not answering. The longer they stood there, the longer they looked at each other, the more Harry realized how ridiculous he looked. There was a reason guys gave girls flowers, they were flashy and showy. Harry just had a limp bit of very tacky orange clenched in his fists.

Then Ron got up and ran out of the room.

Harry hadn't gotten nervous about the none response and hastily retreated. Ron had. Ron had…

"Harry," said a soft voice. It's Ginny. Ginny is reaching toward him and Harry forces a smile.

"Well, that answers that," Harry said. Now he needed to find a date. Maybe after he put the stupid hat away.

Maybe he'd give it to Dobby as a Christmas present. The elf would probably love another ugly hat. Harry ignored anyone trying to talk to him, though he was sure he heard Hermione come in and call to him. But maybe he was just going through the worst case scenario.

He sat by the window next to his bed. Harry traced the frames, marveling over the magic that ran through the window. It was something he knew in theory. The glass didn't feel radiate the cold the way his windows did at Little Winging. Instead, when he blew across the window, a pattern like frost ran across the glass where his breath hit.

The door opened and Harry continued to look determinedly out the window. It wasn't that he was upset. He wasn't interested in Ron being his partner anyway, it had just been the easy choice. Now he had to find someone last minute. There had to be someone who hadn't been able to get a date yet. There had been a few girls beside the poor third year that had tried, especially when the rumor started that Harry and Ron hadn't made things official yet.

Those girls probably wouldn't appreciate if he asked them after he turned them down, but there had to be others who would be interested in him for his fame if nothing else.

A mass inelegantly sat down on the windowsill opposite of Harry and sighed, sending out little tendrils of frost. They had sent Neville for some reason. The other boy stared out the window, and Harry had a feeling that Neville was looking at Harry from the side of his eyes like Harry was.

"I asked Hermione to the dance," squeaks Neville. Harry looks up and stares at Neville.

"Hermione is waiting to get a chance to ask Krum, or for him to get over whatever his problem is and ask her," said Harry. And really, if there needed no other proof that even asking someone you liked to this dance was a headache and stress inducing, it was Hermione and Krum. Krum was famous, and he was used to dealing with reporters and all that entailed while Harry avoided it whenever humanly possible.

"Yeah, well, I guess he just asked her. She said she already had someone and she seemed so…" Neville sighed. "I'm sorry about Ron. He's being an idiot."

"I'm sorry about Hermione?" Harry says, but with an infection that makes it sound like a question, because what was Neville thinking? The last few days Hermione actually had time after the tests to start planning on ways to corner Krum and ask him to the dance claiming she was doing it more for him since, like Harry, he was a champion and needed a partner to dance with at the Yule Ball.

"I just want to go with someone. I love to dance," said Neville with a sigh. "I think I've asked everyone."

Harry isn't sure what to say to that. He's seen Neville dance. He likes to practice when he thinks no one is looking and had asked Ginny to help him one time. Now she refused to go to the dance with him. She felt bad, but her feet couldn't take it. Neville needed someone who had fashionable, metal shoes to dance with.

How long they sat in silence just feeling sorry for themselves, Harry wasn't sure, but the door opened again, and Harry sighed, bracing himself for some "support" from Hermione when Neville sprang up like he'd been shocked.

"I-I'll just… um… yeah," and Neville practically jumping out the door as he sprang up and ran for the door. Harry watched in him in shock until he saw Ron standing there, looking uncomfortable. They just stared at each other, and then Ron took a deep breath, glared, and stalked toward Harry. He grabbed the hat out of Harry's hand and winced. Harry blushed again. He'd been holding that hat very tightly, and he had probably been smeared with sweat and was gross.

Then Ron got this really determined look on his face and then shoved it onto his head where it clashed horribly with his hair. And his face that was slowly turning redder and redder.

"So, we're going to the dance together?" asked Harry haltingly. Ron sighed, turned on his heels and walked away. Harry tapped his foot on the floor. Did Ron just really want the hat? Was Harry supposed to follow Ron?

Then Ron came back and fumbled with Harry's robes. Harry watched stupidly for a moment before he realized what Ron was trying to do.

"Is that a broomstick pin?" he asked. Ron nodded.

"It's supposed to have this little snitch too, but the magic faded a while back," said Ron, finally stepping back after fastening the pin. He coughed into his hands. "It's what you're supposed to give someone in this kind of situation."

"Oh," said Harry, touching the pin and realizing that it was a bit scuffed. Had someone else in Ron's family been interested in a situation like theirs. "Oh, was the hat rude?"

"No," said Ron, laughing. "No, me running away. That was…"

The silence stretched.

"Was it the pureblood thing?" asked Harry, sure that both his face and Ron's was going to explode with all the blood rushing to their faces. "Hermione thought that…"

"That was part of it," said Ron, and then he sat next to Harry and laughed. "But mostly I was just being an idiot."

They sat in silence for a little while until Ron sighed. Harry glanced over at him. "Should I get you a pin?"

"Unless you want me to go to the dance in this hat," said Ron and both of them broke into laughed.

"It would go with your dress robes," Harry teased and Ron groaned. Letting his head fall against Harry's shoulder.

The giggles died away, and then finally Ron sighed and stood, pulling at Harry.

"Come on, you know they're all waiting to have that party the twins have been planning since they realized how much of an idiot you were being," said Ron.

"You were being an idiot," Harry said and then laughed when Ron punched him in the shoulder. The common room indeed had been setup for a party. Apparently Ron was the one that was being accused as being the idiot. Harry was still one, but everyone agreed that Ron was the one most at fault for them taking so long to officially get together.

The party was fun. The twins' stories now completely centering on how they were the ones to finally get them together. Forget their stories earlier in the month. The Canary Creams were a huge hit. All over the party there were people bursting into feathers. The party felt more like the twins hawking their new toys than anything else.

Christmas and the Yule Ball was now fast approaching. Harry was able to go down once more with a group of frantic shoppers to find some gifts and a pin. Hermione distracted Ron, which Harry was sure didn't actually work because people weren't exactly subtle when Harry came by to look at pins. And they always lowered their voices in that way that meant their voices carried even more as they went over best and most expensive.

Harry wasn't an idiot either. Through all the whispers and the way people talked lower or looked shifty, he could tell that while they didn't call people who liked the same gender harsh slurs, it wasn't something normal, or really talked openly about. Though, no one criticized him for it. Malfoy didn't do anything but talk about Harry dating even further down the ladder because the Weasley's might as well be mudblood's and poor on top and he might have said more if McGonagall hadn't shown up and taken points from him.

Which was lucky because Harry was about to curse him a new breathing hole.

Snow fell thickly upon the castle and its grounds, covering everything in its path. Sirius had sent a letter back, and he seemed ecstatic about Ron and his relationship. Though he also warned Harry not to get complacent, especially with 'that person around'. Dobby also woke him up rudely at Christmas, but Harry got to see Ron's face when he opened up his boxes to find chocolate, and then after Harry dragged Ron to a corner with Hermione and pinned Ron's pin on. Which was supposed to be between the three of them, mostly because Hermione had been scary and they had agreed to finalize the pins in front of her.

Of course, it was like the entire Gryffindor House had been summoned by the little box opening, and suddenly everyone was just a few feet away and Colin had found his camera. Harry, face red, did everything to block them out as he attached the little chess piece to his friend. He'd gone for something simple. Nothing overly flashy, that actually looked like a piece from Ron's chess set, if only that it was "broken" for esthetic reasons instead of from age.

They then hurried to breakfast, ignoring everyone who was wolf whistling or offering congratulations or telling them they were idiots again. Hermione looked like a cat with the cream, and when she wasn't glancing shyly over at the Slytherin tables, because of course Krum and his mates still sat there, then she was beaming at them like she was the one who got them together.

They then spent the rest of the morning in the Gryffindor Common Room just hanging out. Everything so easy between them, like Harry and Ron weren't showing off the pins to the world. Harry wanted to ask if it was normal when everyone else spoke about it in whispers, but by the time he decided that maybe he was overreacting, and it really wasn't a big deal, he had forgotten by the time lunch came around and the big Christmas feast was set out along with giant piles of Cribbage's Wizarding Crackers.

They went to the grounds in the afternoon, new snow on the ground crunched under their feet, and the resulting snowball fight was glorious, even if Hermione refused to join in. Then at five Hermione left to get ready, leaving the two boys to wonder what in the world she was doing to prep for the ball that would take her three hours. By then the twins had joined in on the fight, all the Weasley's after Harry so Harry felt justified in charming some of his snowballs for accuracy.

Harry and Ron were split up. Ron dragged to his brother's dorm room to change into his dress robes even though both Harry and him pointed out how pointless that was. They had both changed in the same space before, and they both had already seen their dress robes. But everyone agreed, so Ron was dragged away.

They saw each other on the stairs not long after. Harry saw that Ron had probably tried to use a Severing Charm on his dress robes in an attempt to get rid of the ruffles. The edges now just looked frayed. Maybe Harry should have bought him new dress robes. Ron was blushing, and his pin was hidden under some frills still intact.

But Ron could get weird about those things, so maybe best one of them looked like they were in a dress, even if Ron was the one leading the dance.

"I still can't work out how it took you two so long," said Dean.

"You all are pressuring jerks," Ron muttered, earning a smack from both of his brothers. "You look nice Harry."

"You too," said Harry, also looking at the floor. Everyone groaned.

"You two are pathetic," Fred groaned, and they headed down to the entrance hall which was packed with excited, chatting students. The only ones looking lost were the ones that had partners from other classes and were edging their ways towards them.

The oak doors opened, and everyone turned to look as the Dumstrand students entered with Professor Karkaroff. Krum had Hermione at his side, and she looked as smug as she pleased. He saw that the lawn right in front of the castle had been turned into a sort of grotto full of fairy light.

Then Professor McGonagall's voice called, "Champions over here, please!"

They all surged forward, Ron actually pulling Harry along. Harry would have rather just run out into the fairy garden and get lost in the conjured rosebuds, but this was… something. He really did hate being the center of attention. Ron had this concentrated look on his face. But Ron wanted this, right? The fame?

Well, at least one of them would like this.

They had to stand on one side of the door while everyone else entered first, with Professor McGonagall who was wearing a dress robes of red tartan and arranged a rather ugly wreath of thistles around the brim of her hat. Apparently they got to enter in a procession once everyone else had entered. Now, he had to admit, looking at Ron, the other boy looked just as washed out as Harry did.

Maybe he didn't really want the fame. At least now that he had a taste he knew how nerve-wracking it was. Or it had been the money. With how poor Ron was, the money would have meant everything to him.

Fleur Delacour and Roger Davis stationed themselves closest to the door. Davis looked a little stunned by the entire situation. A little love struck too by his blank look. Cedric and Who were close to Harry too, but while that flutter of interest still scuttled across Harry when he saw her. But mostly he could just feel Ron next to him, his shoulders as they pressed close together as partners waiting to enter the Great Hall.

Then they were finally allowed in, walking down to the front of the hall, where no house tables were set up, but a hundred smaller, lantern lit ones. Everyone clapped, and Harry had a feeling him and Ron were the most stiff partners of the Champions. They both walked together, not holding hands, mostly just staring at their feet and hoping they didn't trip and embarrass themselves.

The decoration in the Great Hall didn't help. Everything had been covered in what looked like a layer of sparkling frost, with hundreds of garlands and mistletoe and icy crossing the starry ceiling. It looked beautiful, but also like a skating rink.

Dumbledore smiled happily as the champions approached the top table. Everyone else looked more reserved, with Karkaroff looking like he smelled something disgusting. Though Ludo Bagman looked happy enough.

"Ron, what is your brother doing here?" Harry whispered. Ron shrugged, though he did look up from his feet. He glared at Percy when he saw him, and for some reason grabbed onto Harry as they walked up the steps. Percy just smiled and pointed to the two empty chairs beside him. Ron groaned.

"Mom will skin me alive if we don't sit there," Ron grumbled. Harry smiled but walked toward Percy, sending Ron a confused look when the other boy continued to cling hard to his shoulder. Maybe he wanted to look reluctant?

"I've been promoted," said Percy as Harry sat down.

"Of course you have," muttered Ron, making Percy send a quick glare in his direction.

"I'm not Mr. Crouch's person assistant, and I'm here representing him."

"How exciting for you," said Ron, putting his elbows on the table.

"Ron," hissed Percy angrily, before composing himself and giving a small cough. "Anyway, mom's sending you guys a letter to congratulate you two getting together. But she wanted me to pass on the sentiment."

"Thank you Percy," said Harry, even as he heard Ron grumble behind him. Percy started to talk about his job, and Ron threatened to attack him with his knife. They ended up arguing. Though he couldn't help but snort when Ron asked if Mr. Crouch still called Percy "Weatherby".

Harry picked up a menu that lay in front of everyone. He glanced around, but it didn't look like there were any waiters. Maybe he was thinking about this in a too muggle fashion. But who did he give his order too? Dumbledore, though, helped clear the air as he very dramatically cleared his throat, looked down at his menu, and said clearly to his plate "Pork Chops!"

The pork chops appeared. Everyone picked up quickly after that, and the air was filled people telling their dinner plates their orders. Harry glanced over at Hermione, wondering if she was fuming at the plates for causing even more work for the House elves, maybe even taking out some of her S.P.E.W. badges. But instead she had that small, happy smile on her face as she talked with Krum.

Probably trying to teach him how to say his name like she was trying during the second task.

No, actually Krum was talking about his own school. How he lived somewhere with very little sunlight during the winter.

"Now, now Victor!" said Karkaroff with a laugh that didn't meet his cold eyes, "don't go giving away anything else, now, or your charming friend will know exactly where to find us."

Dumbledore smiled. "Igor, all this secrecy… one would almost think you didn't want visitors."

Ron snorted and leaned in to whisper in Harry's ears. "Like we couldn't have figured out they went to school somewhere cold. We've seen their school uniform before."

Harry nodded.

"You going to order anything?" Ron asked as he dug into his own dish. Harry nodded and looked over the menu.

"Does the duck thing sound good to you?" asked Harry. Ron shrugged, and Harry sighed.

"Why would Dumbledore tell a story about a mysteriously appearing and disappearing loo?" asked Percy, making a face. "There are so many better wonders in Hogwarts."

Harry rolled his eyes and ordered a goulash. Dumbledore gave him a very small wink. Fleur started criticizing the school in general with Davis still spellbound. Ron wrinkled his nose at her. Apparently still annoyed that she had hit him with her veela magic.

"I can't believe Victor still can't pronounce Hermione's name," said Ron around a mouthful of food, earning him a glare from his brother. Harry glanced over, and sure enough, Hermione was trying get Victor to pronounce her name. She blushed when she saw both Harry and Ron looking at her.

"Well, that's what happens when he avoids her," said Harry. Ron nodded in agreement.

"Look, Hagrid is flirting with Madam Maxine," said Ron. Harry glanced over to where Hagrid sat at one of the other staff tables. But while he was sending his version of puppy eyes at her. Harry looked over at Ron, who shrugged. "You missed it."

Harry rolled his eyes, but didn't dare do more with McGonagall and Percy so close. The rest of the food was polished off, and soon everyone was talking over dirty plates, knees bouncing as they waited and chatted.

Then Dumbledore stood up and asked the students to do the same. Then, with a wave of his want, all the tables zoomed back along the walls leaving the floor clear. He then conjured a raised platform into existence along the right wall. A set of drums, several guitars, a lute, a cello, and some bagpipes were set upon it. And then, to the roar of applause from all the students and some of the staff, the Weird Sisters trooped onto the stage. They looked like the wizard version of an edgy metal band.

Then Harry saw all the champions and their partners stood up, and Harry and Ron shared a glance and a sigh before following suite. Harry tripped a little over his dress robes as he stood, but that was fine, because as they were walking around the table, so did Ron. The Weird Sisters struck up a slow, mournful tune, and they all walked onto the dance floor.

There was an awkward moment, where they fumbled, Harry not sure at all what he had to do, and also trying not to meet anyone's eyes. Ron then took their hands, placing one on his shoulder and taking the other one in his hands while he held onto Harry's waist with his free hand.

It really wasn't as bad as it could have been as they revolved slowly on the spot. Ron seemed to be just as nervous, and was putting way too much thought into the simple dance that mostly just seemed to be taking small steps in a small circle while swaying back and forth. Ron kept muttering to himself and staring at their feet, while Harry stared over their heads. Dumbledore was waltzing with Madam Maxime, and Professor Mad-Eye Moody was doing some sort of dance with poor Professor Sinistra.

"Nice socks Potter," said Moody as he came close.

"They're from a very confused house elf," said Ron, biting back a laugh. Harry glared at him and Ron just smiled at him.

Finally, the song ended. Harry and Ron didn't even need to talk to each other as they shuffled off the dance floor. Harry felt like McGonagall was sending them glares for coping out on dancing so quick. But she just said that one dance.

"Want to go before someone asks you to dance with them?" asked Ron, his breath tickling Harry's neck.

"Yes," said Harry, standing quickly.

They headed out to the fairy garden, thankfully not too many students had come out here yet, most probably still wanting to dance. But Harry and Ron still looked around until they found a bench in what seemed a nice secluded spot. They sat down, bumping shoulders. Ron used a warming spell, muttering something about dress robes being made to hold the spell longer.

"Thank you for coming with me," said Harry, giving Ron a smile. "I couldn't imagine what would have happened if I had to ask someone else."

Ron smiled and then blushed.

"Sorry about all that," said Ron and then sighed. Then he seemed to steel himself and looks over at Harry looking very serious. "Is this… are we… my mom will expect…"

Ron collapses on himself, face in his hands. Harry tries to figure out what he meant.

Then Ron turned and there was a moment where Harry could have pulled back, and he probably should have, because Ron doesn't so much kiss him as headbutt him with his lips.

Harry falls over and tries not to laugh. That had to be the worst attempt to kiss someone ever.

"I'm an idiot," said Ron, and Harry sat back onto the bench and smiled at his friend. This was ok. Harry hadn't ever considered it before. Being with Ron as more as a friend. To have a relationship with him. What would that even entail? Did he want that? Did he feel like he was attracted to Ron? He had never really considered it? Even after this hole December debacle, it was mostly what other people wanted. Doing what was easy.

But Harry looked at the chess pin he'd given to Ron, blushing the frills away from it. He touched the one Ron had given to him.

Then he looked up to see Ron had turned the same color as his hair. Harry slowly leaned in, being careful to try to actually have a nice kiss. Their lips touch. It's brief, just a brush of chapped lips against each other. There's no sparks. There's just them. There's just warmth, and even after their faces move away, Harry smiles and snuggles in for a moment.

"Ok," said Harry. Because his heart is pounding, and he's smiling, and this is all he wants. "You want this right?"

"Yes," said Ron, but there is a moment. Harry takes a breath, and stops acting silly, and looks up at his friend who quickly tries to explain his hesitation.

"It's just… after everything and what I've been brought up to believe. My parents always promised I could date a girl if I wanted to and there was Hermione and suddenly everyone said I had to be with you. And it wasn't you, you're my best friend. It was that I had to be with you," said Ron nervously.

"Hermione?" asked Harry. Ron shrugged, and Harry's sure he couldn't turn redder.

"It's just, she's so snappy," said Ron. Harry isn't sure what to say here. Is Ron really happy? Does he really want to go out with Harry, or is he still feeling pressured? "But Harry, when I thought about what would have happened in the Second Task if I was the Champion, you were my precious person."

Harry was sure they were about to kiss again when someone crashed into their little corner. They quickly sprang apart, putting about a foot between them. It was Krum holding drinks.

"Vara is Herm-own-ninny?" he asked, holding out his drinks.

"Why would we know?" asked Ron sounding very short with the other champion. Krum made a face.

"She is your friend," he pointed out. Ron snorted, looking away.

"We thought she was still dancing with you," said Harry, trying to break the tension as Ron sulked. Victor shrugged. Then looked funny at Harry.

"Herm-own-ninny tells me you vere never really going out," said Victor, his voice sounding skeptical.

"No, that was just Rita Skeeter causing…" Harry looked for a word. Victor nodded.

"Yes, I know reporters like her. My mom has a wonderful system for discrediting them," said Victor, his smile taking on an almost evil edge. "I could help you with her."

"You'll send your mother after Rita Skeeter?" asked Ron, sounding both confused and impressed. Krum laughed shaking his head.

"She is too far avay, but Herm-own-ninny is very smart," said Krum.

"I think she would enjoy that," Harry couldn't help but say. Krum nodded then looked down at his drinks.

"Harry, Ron," said Hermione coming around the corner. She smiled at Krum and took one of their drinks. Then she turned back to Ron and Harry with a disappointed frown. "You need to come back to the ball, the professors are starting to miss you. You don't want rumors to start do you."

"Oh, Hermione," said Ron. Hermione glared at him and Krum laughed.

"I'll get everyone a drink," Krum said disappearing into the maze. Hermione pointed to make Harry and Ron walk in front of her so she could watch him.

Ron groaned, standing. Harry stood and then jumped in surprise when Ron surprised him with a quick kiss. Hermione groaned and then laughed. Going and standing between them and throwing her arms over their shoulders. Harry and Ron shared a look over her head. All smiles, still the three best of friends. But they were growing up, and things would change, but they would figure it out together.

And no matter what, Harry knew Ron would always be one of his Precious People. He would always be his family.


End file.
